fish_of_the_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Lates calcarifer
Lates calcarifer (''Barramundi)' Kingdom: '''Animalia Phylum: Chordata Class: Actinopterygii Order: Perciformes Family: Latidae Genus: Lates Species: Lates calcarifer Environment: milieu, climate zone, depth range, distribution range: Marine; freshwater; brackish; demersal; catadromous; depth range 10 - 40 m. Tropical; 15°C - 28°C; 49°N - 26°S, 56°E - 155°E. Distribution: Indo-West Pacific: eastern edge of the Persian Gulf to China, Taiwan and southern Japan, southward to southern Papua New Guinea and northern Australia. Size, weight, age: Max. length: 2 m, common length: 1.50 m; weight: 60 kg; age: ?''' ''Short description:'' This species has an elongated body form with a large, slightly oblique mouth and an upper jaw extending behind the eye. The lower edge of the preoperculum is serrated with a strong spine at its angle; the operculum has a small spine and a serrated flap above the origin of the lateral line. Its scales are ctenoid. In cross section, the fish is compressed and the dorsal head profile clearly concave. The single dorsal and ventral fins have spines and soft rays; the paired pectoral and pelvic fins have soft rays only; and the caudal fin has soft rays and is truncate and rounded. Barramundi are salt and freshwater sportfish, targeted by many. They have large, silver scales, which may become darker or lighter, depending on their environments. Their bodies can reach up to 1.8 m (5.9 ft) long, though evidence of them being caught at this size is scarce. The maximum weight is about 60 kg (130 lb). The average length is about 0.6–1.2 m (2.0–3.9 ft). Its genome size is about 700 Mb, which was sequenced and published in Animal Genetics (2015, in press) by James Cook University. ''Biology:'' Found in coastal waters, estuaries and lagoons, in clear to turbid water. A diadromous fish, inhabiting rivers before returning to the estuaries to spawn. A protandrous hermaphrodite. Larvae and young juveniles live in brackish temporary swamps associated with estuaries, and older juveniles inhabit the upper reaches of rivers. Have preference for cover on undercut banks, submerged logs and overhanging vegetation. Feed on fishes and crustaceans. They reach 1500-3000 g in one year in ponds under optimum conditions. Juveniles also eat insects. Sold fresh and frozen; consumed steamed, pan-fried, broiled and baked. A very popular and sought-after fish of very considerable economic importance. Presently used for aquaculture in Thailand, Indonesia and Australia. Australia's most important commercial fish and one of the most popular angling species. ''Life cycle and mating behavior:'' Breed in estuaries throughout the Indo-Pacific. Maturing male barramundi migrate downstream from freshwater habitats at the start of the wet (monsoon) season to spawn with resident females in estuaries and on tidal flats outside the mouths of rivers. Barramundi spawn on the full moon and new moon, primarily at the beginning of an incoming tide which carries the eggs into the estuary. Barramundi are broadcast spawners that aggregate to spawn. Spawning aggregations occur in or around the mouths of rivers. While adults and juveniles are capable of living in fresh water, brackish waters are required for embryonic development. Female barramundi are capable of producing large numbers of eggs, with estimates as high as 2.3 million eggs per kg of body weight. Barramundi are protandrous hermaphrodites, i.e., they undergo sex reversion during their life cycle. Females are generally absent in the smaller length classes, but dominate larger length classes. Most barramundi mature first as males and function as males for one or more spawning seasons before undergoing sex inversion. A few females will develop directly from immature fish. Similarly, some males may never undergo sex inversion. ''Main reference:'' '''Larson, H., 1999. Order Perciformes. Suborder Percoidei. Centropomidae. Sea perches. p. 2429-2432. In K.E. Carpenter and V.H. Niem (eds.) FAO species identification guide for fishery purposes. The living marine resources of the Western Central Pacific. Volume 4. Bony fishes part 2 (Mugilidae to Carangidae). FAO, Rome. IUCN Red List Status: Not Evaluated CITES: Not Evaluated CMS: Not Evaluated Threat to humans: Harmless Human uses: Fisheries: highly commercial; aquaculture: commercial; gamefish: yes; aquarium: public aquariums. Category:Latidae, Lates perches